Trouble Onboard
by quezadaros
Summary: The Mega Fourteen are responsible for securing a simple train, but they meet some unexpected obstacles


It was exactly a quarter past two o'clock, and the train had just left Ironworks Station, making it's way to its scheduled destination. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until six individuals landed on top of the locomotive, which turned out to be some of the heroes from the Mega Fourteen. Their mission was simple: last week, suspicious activity had occurred on the train, thankfully no passengers were injured, however the crew- the conductor, the engineers, the workers in the dining car, and even the ticket puncher- had been severely injured while trying to defend the passengers, themselves, and the train itself. The crew suffered numerous burns, bruises, scratches, and bite marks from the attack. Because of the unexpected assault, the train station owner called the Mega Fourteen to prevent another incident like that from ever happening again.

"You think whoever caused that ruckus onboard could be trying to finish what they started?" Snagglepuss asked curiously.

"I'm sure of it, Snag. If an ambush happened here before, there's a chance that another's gonna start," Huck answered back.

The heroes cautiously walk across the train but Jinksie had ended up tripping over a slightly opened hatch on one of the train cars. Confused, he opens it up completely, only to see a special surprise inside. "Um guys, I think you might wanna take a look at this."

The rest of the group had went back to where Jinksie was and they also take a look at what he found, only to have shocked looks on their faces.

"Is that a-?"

"Yup, that's definitely a loaded bomb. But it doesn't make any sense, why would there be a bomb onboard?"

"Perhaps it serves as a distraction from our mission, but we should still dispose of it."

"Loopy's right, we've gotta stay focused, we need to split up and investigate what's going on here. Snag, you take Loopy and Hardy inside to look for anything suspicious inside the train cars while me, Loopy and Magilla see if we find anymore bombs onboard."

Jinksie uses his heat trail vision to search the locomotive for any passengers, "We're in luck, the train's empty so we don't have to worry about any innocent lives at stake."

Snagglepuss, Jinksie, and Hardy walk ahead of the train until they find a way in. Once they were inside the train, they take a brief scope of the car.

"Guess it's time to get down to business," Snagglepuss replied as he takes another look around. He takes out a cartridge that had ammunition consisting of different elements and hands it over to Hardy, "Here buddy, these are the upgrades to your watch I promised you."

Hardy took the cartridge from his teammate and inserted it into his watch. The trio start making their way through the car when out of nowhere a demented blue kangaroo with yellow eyes and red swirls wielding nothing but a cane and was wearing a fake mustache accompanied with a top hat and dressed in a straitjacket that binded his arms together landed in front of them, smiling maniacally and his long tongue out as he was panting like a dehydrated dog. Snagglepuss eyed the psychotic marsupial cautiously, "You two go on ahead, this freak's all mine." As Hardy and Loopy kept going, the crazed kangaroo kept his gaze focused on Snagglepuss, giggling insanely. The mountain lion responded with shooting a blast of fire at the marsupial, in which he swiftly avoided with a single bounce and lands back on his feet. Angered, Snagglepuss walks up to the kangaroo until the two of them were face-to-face with each other.

On a slight inconvenience, it appeared that the marsupial was an inch shorter than him so he was basically staring down at the deranged creature who still had a crazy grin on his face. Snagglepuss clenched his fists and aims to punch the psychotic marsupial in the face, but something stunned him and he missed his target. Recovering from the sudden surprise, he growls angrily and looks back at the kangaroo, who had his cane out and was leaning against it as if he was silently mocking him. Enraged by the kangaroo's smug attitude, Snagglepuss keeps throwing numerous punches and kicks at the kangaroo, but the marsupial nonchalantly dodges his blows as he was cackling maniacally at Snagglepuss's attempts to try to strike. Eventually, the marsupial used his cane, which was held with his tail, and parried some of the mountain lion's blows until he kicked him in the face which knocked the feline down.

Snagglepuss started to stand up and glared at the kangaroo, but the marsupial attempts to pounce on him in which Snagglepuss immediately moved out of the way. Snagglepuss reaches to punch the psychotic marsupial in the face again but the creature's cane grabbed his arm and he kicks him in the face then in the stomach, sending the mountain lion back a few feet. Snagglepuss quickly recovers from the sudden attack and attempts to shoot blasts of fire at the marsupial, but every blast was ricocheted or simply blocked by the demented marsupial's cane, when the mountain lion delivered a more powerful blast, the deranged creature bounced out of the way until he landed safely on a nearby crate, sitting patiently awaiting for whatever attacks Snagglepuss was gonna dish out. With Jinksie and Hardy, they continue to make their way to the front of the locomotive but as they were heading to their destination, a large figure was slowly approaching them dragging what looked like a trident across the floor; when his full appearance was shown, he was a large Tasmanian tiger wearing a green loincloth binded with a golden band, spiked shoulder pads, spiked metal collars on his wrists, and red sneakers. Jinksie unsheathes his weapons and wields them in his hands as he runs ahead of Hardy, "Go on without me!" As Hardy continued by himself, Jinksie lunged towards the tiger, his kanas clashing with the tiger's trident.

Jinksie delivered a kick to the tiger's gut, stunning him, but instead of being in pain he laughs loudly at the attack, holding his trident in a battle position. "Can't wait to smash little kitty to kitty litter," by the way he spoke, it was obvious that the brute was all brawns and no brains. Jinksie wasn't frightened by the Tasmanian tiger's threat, he wields his weapons en garde as he gets ready to fight. Meanwhile Hardy was the only one left heading to the assigned destination, but he was stopped by an unusual creature: the creature appeared to be a mutant hybrid of a dingo and a crocodile, wearing beige pants and had a flamethrower strapped on his back. "G'day mate," he answered in a thick Australian accent, a smug yet calm smirk on his snout, "looks like ya finally made it. I was startin' ta think ya wouldn't show up, it ain't nice ta keep someone waitin' for so long."

Hardy glared at the hybrid and charges towards him, in which the hybrid just groans in annoyance and calmly walks toward Hardy. Using the gun mechanism in his watch, Hardy fired a small metal disc containing highly explosive pyrokinetic fuel at the Aussie mutant, the small explosion knocking him backwards. The Aussie growls angrily at the hyena as he aims the nozzle of his flamethrower, shooting short blasts of fire at him, however each shot was quickly stopped when Hardy shot multiple cryokinetic energy discs, freezing the blasts in place. With the aid of the frozen projectiles, Hardy runs towards the Australian hybrid and throws numerous punches in which the Aussie either blocked or responded with a few of his own. With one final blow, Hardy knocked the hybrid to the ground, landing flat on his back, and pins him down with his foot. The Aussie chuckles nervously as he looks up at Hardy, "Can't we call it a tie, mate?"

The hybrid's voice soon turned serious, "Ya wouldn't wanna hurt me, I know yer bettah than that. Besides, I've seen what yer kin can do.." Hardy eyed the Aussie mutant suspiciously, how'd he know about him?

In another train car, the Tasmanian tiger that Jinksie was battling with roars angrily and lunges forward to attack but Jinksie made a forcefield to shield himself from the assault. The tiger uses his trident to violently stab at the dome to the point where it was starting to crack from the pressure until it eventually shattered into a million pieces, when he saw his chance to strike, the tiger raises his weapon to deliver a strong blow only for Jinksie to move out of harm's way. Quick as a flash, the cat summons numerous platforms around the Tasmanian tiger and immediately renders himself invisible to avoid being spotted. The tiger looks around cluelessly when he realized that Jinksie appeared to have vanished into thin air, not noticing the numerous platforms around him, "Where kitty go?" Jinksie, who was still invisible, used the platforms to dash rapidly across the tiger, delivering constant blows to the large brute; everytime he had stepped on a platform, he'd appear visible for a few seconds, then he'd immediately disappear afterwards with each movement. The large brute appeared to be stunned from the assault which gave Jinksie the perfect opportunity to take him down.

Just as Jinksie jumped into the air to deliver the final blow, the Tasmanian tiger looked through the corner of his eye and bares his sharp teeth, grinning maliciously. "Bad kitty!"As quick as a flash, the large tiger immediately grabbed Jinksie by the face and throws him roughly to the ground, rendering him unconscious, then he threw the limp cat's body into the air to deliver the last strike with his trident...

With Snagglepuss and his failing battle, he angrily walks up to the kangaroo once again, who looks up at him and grins in delight while sitting patiently. Once he was close enough the mountain lion tries once more to punch the psychotic marsupial, but the creature immediately arose and starts spinning on his head and blocks any punches with his own two legs. With one powerful bound, the kangaroo got off from where he was sitting and starts bouncing while doing fancy air acrobatics to confuse the mountain lion and surprises him with a swift kick in the gut, causing him to slide back a few inches. Snagglepuss aggressively reacts by shooting another large blast of fire at the marsupial, but the creature simply ducked the projectile and shielded himself with his own cane to avoid it from hitting him. It was the marsupial's turn to fight back as he attempts to hit Snagglepuss with his cane but the mountain lion was quick to deflect the strikes and throws back a few of his own which were blocked once more. When the marsupial raises a leg to try to kick the mountain lion, Snagglepuss grabs the creature by the foot and throws him, only for the demented kangaroo to land on his own two feet safely and runs towards him.

Before he could even blink, the kangaroo somehow climbed on top Snagglepuss's head, his tail grabs him by the arm. Using every ounce of whatever strength he had, the marsupial launched Snagglepuss into the air, causing the mountain lion to crash into the ceiling and fell back down to the ground unconscious. The kangaroo started giggling maniacally as he hops over to Snagglepuss's unconscious body...

Elsewhere on the train, Hardy grabs the Aussie mutant by neck while he still had him pinned down as his free hand was inching towards the hybrid's face, his fingertips started dripping liquid acid that dripped cautiously by the Aussie's snout. The Aussie was a little fazed by the sudden action but he seemed calm about it, "Still a fighter, eh? Do ya really think some fancy watch's gonna make folks forget about yer history, yer sins?" At that moment, the door opened behind Hardy and he looks to see Jinksie's unconscious body was thrown into the car while the Tasmanian tiger who had fought him walking in as well. The Aussie asks "What's it gonna be, eh, Hardy boy?" Having been fed up with the hybrid's intimidating questions, the hyena releases him from his grasp and kicks him in the face, knocking the Aussie out cold, then rushes to pick up his teammate's unconscious corpse and just when the tiger was about to strike the both of them, he rushes out while carrying his fallen comrade.

The psychotic marsupial was slowly approaching the unconscious mountain lion, activating a hidden knife mechanism inside his cane. When he was near Snagglepuss's body, he grins in a sadistically happy manner and raises his cane up and prepares to execute him. But before he had the chance, a mystery hero appeared out of nowhere and challenges him, which made the marsupial gulp nervously when he saw his new opponent, who wasn't much to look at, but really put up a good tough front: his eyes were covered by a cloak adorned in different shades of red, yellow, and orange but his mustelid muzzle had poked out of the hood, his outfit resembled something of a fire god, and his body frame showed that he was obviously overweight even though his suit covered most of his gut to make him appear more skinnier. The hero was angrily approaching the demented kangaroo as he slowly unsheathes his weapon, a two foot long dual bladed harpoon, and aims it at the psychotic creature in a hostile behavior. Sensing an obvious threat, the marsupial quickly places his cane back in its holster, which was the gap between his binded arms, and bounces away in fear leaving the unknown rescuer and an unconscious Snagglepuss behind. The hooded hero looks at the unconscious mountain lion while he touches the jewel on his charm necklace, which created a personal portal for him to escape in.

At that moment, Snagglepuss was slowly starting to wake up and he sees the mysterious figure but unfortunately the hero had just went through the portal by the time he was fully awake. Once the figure had disappeared without a trace, the mountain lion stood back up and leaves the train car to go join his other comrades. Meanwhile outside of the train, the three heroes who were checking for anymore bombs kept their search going. But after that one bomb was discovered, no more were found for some reason and Loopy revealed that the one they discovered was merely a fake.

"This is a joke, right? Cuz if it's a joke, then why aren't we laughing?" Magilla asked uneasily.

"It is quite simple, Magilla, the bomb in question was meant to throw us off guard," Loopy explained calmly.

The other heroes inside of the locomotive had went to join their friends outside, giving Loopy the chance to explain what he and the others discovered.

"So we investigated this thing for no reason," Snagglepuss answered in disbelief.

"That ain't true, Snag, at least we stopped a train from blowin' up," Huck reassured positively.

"Even if the bomb was a dud?" Hardy added.

"That's right, Hardy. Now c'mon guys, we should head back home. I'd say this mission was a success."

But before they could head back, Jinksie gave Huck a torn piece of green fabric from the Tasmanian tiger he fought earlier, "I found this in one of the cars..." His teammates look at the cloth in horror, looks like there was some new enemies in town...

* * *


End file.
